Kissing Time
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony and Pepper take on their new "stable-ish" relationship or how Tony can't stop kissing Pepper once he started.


**_I don't own the characters, Marvel/Disney does. (I wish I own them) ^^_**

**_Special Thanks to my beta: a-citizen-of-asgard because whithouth her help this story wouldn't have turned out so well. _**

**_She's the reason my inner writter voice doesn't suck in English. _**

**_Thank You, Shannon. You are the BEST ;)_**

* * *

**KISSING TIME**

* * *

Pepper Potts felt tired, so so tired after an entire day of hard work. The last remnants of the _"Stark Expo"_ disaster were falling into place gradually, but her resolution and strength had been of good use this entire week. She almost forgot it was Friday and date night at Tony's house. Almost. It was only two weeks into what they had decided to call their "stable-ish" relationship and she wanted to see him and spend time with him more than anything. Even when his madness was the source of her problems at work. She wanted to spend some time cuddling with him. She surprised herself thinking about the fabulous way her lips and his lips melded together. _Stop daydreaming, Potts and go get the car._ She thought to herself as she perfectly aligned the stack of contracts on her desk.

So, she shut off her computer and archived the papers in her left drawer. Then she got her belongings, said goodbye to Happy and Louise, her secretary, calling it a day and wishing them a good weekend, she then started to walk into the parking lot, got her car and drove to Tony's Malibu mansion.

When she finally arrived, Tony was greeting her in the living room. JARVIS had obviously told him that she had parked up outside. He immediately walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Now Tony's kisses were constant. And she was more than glad to receive them.

"I've missed you, Pep," those were the first words that left his lips.

Pepper smiled knowingly. She had missed him too.

He was ravishingly handsome with those black jeans on and that blue t-shirt. There were grease stains here and there but… Oh my, Pepper smiled to herself, her self-restraint was going to be tested so hard tonight. She wanted to be careful. Not that she wasn't dying to have sex with Tony. She had been, for years. And she knew he craved for her the very same way. It was just that she found it important to acknowledge that they were together in a relationship built of something more deep and intimate than just sex. She was sure he needed that reassurance too. That's why she wanted to wait. And he had been more than willing to wait some time before taking their relationship to the next level, because he wanted to prove himself, and he was already enjoying the feeling of taking things slow. It was different and exciting.

"Me too. But before we start with the kissing session I need to change in something more comfortable. I'm exhausted."

Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Like HOW comfy?" He flirtingly teased her.

"Not what you are thinking for sure," she retorted.

"What do you mean, Miss Potts?" he smiled, trying to look offended.

But the next second his expression changed and he was staring at her in awe. So happy to have her there with him. She melted a little inside at the sight of his warm gaze. They stared at each other lovingly for some time until she started walking away, climbing the stairs and entering her room. Her room was one of the best guest rooms in Tony's mansion. It was totally hers since some years ago. It was there for her to use freely on those moments in the past where she had to stay after spending long hours working with Tony or fixing some of his messes. She had a lot of personal belongings there: tooth brush, hair brush, make up, some books and clothes… A lot of her clothes. She chose some old worn jeans and a beautiful green t-shirt with some ladybugs printed here and there and put on a pair of slippers.

She re-entered in the living room in time to see Tony sprawled like a bear across the sofa with the Chinese food he had ordered for them lined up on the small crystal table.

"Dinner is served and the movie's ready," He grinned in her direction. But he was frozen the same moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Oh wow, that's new," he pointed at her clothes.

Pepper smiled softly. It was the first time he had seen her in non-working attire and casual clothes while on a date with him. Sure he had seen her in beautiful cocktail dresses or in more formal attire. And in her pajamas before, one of those nights when he was drunk at her apartment demanding some outrageous thing at 3:00 am in the morning. And on some business trips she had to go with him during her personal assistant years. But this was their first date at home so it was somehow special. She wanted to wear something that said "You are my HOME" and she was rocking it.

"Tony, these are my old jeans and a t-shirt. It's not a big deal, come on,"

She was so proud he had noticed.

"You look beautiful, different, more relaxed… I like it. I like it A LOT."

They both smiled at each other and Pepper sat down next to him on the big white couch.

_Oh please, yes… that's it. Hug me. Don't let go…_ Tony sighed pleased when he sensed Pepper's body curling around his. He loved to feel her sprawled all over him, sensing her calming breath and her beating heart. Having her like that was the best source of security and tranquility. He felt so at peace with her like that. This was one of the better things that had happened to him recently: man up, leave his stupid fears behind, start a relationship with Pepper and enjoy the benefits. He sighed deeply and shyly slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer against him. He still was doubtful that this was really happening to him, his new position in Pepper's life: that unspoken permission to touch and caress her all he wanted. To his heart's content. They had only been dating a couple of weeks, but he was quite sure he was no longer able to live without this, the warmth of her body curled up next to his. _Who would have said that I will be the cuddling type uh? _he thought to himself, a gentle laughter leaving his lips.

"What's so funny?" Pepper asked bewildered and raising her beautiful blue eyes to him.

"Nothing" he replied swiftly as the wind in a muffled whisper and kissed her on the forehead carefully. Pepper's melodic laugh in response to his tender gesture became instant music to his ears and he stroked her arms tenderly, urging her to rest on him again. Not wanting to ever let go of her.

Tony nodded and kissed her nose. They had dinner and laughed together. Later, he tried to pay attention to the movie they were watching but after an hour he was lost kissing her. Long, languid kisses, his hands sliding between the line of her ribs over the thin shirt she was wearing. Exploring her warm mouth with his skilled tongue had become a source of daily joy for him. Tony used to have a slight idea about what kissing Pepper would feel like. That it would be something amazing, even before he could do it. He had often imagined the feeling in his head. Daydreamed about it… But the reality was much higher in intensity and enjoyment. Infinitely better.

They kept devouring each other for some minutes. Stopped to breathe, and kept going on. Tony leaned forward again and captured Pepper's soft lips with his. He tenderly tasted them again, taking his time. And after that he made his way slowly with his tongue through them. _For God's sake, Stark notice how cheesy and needy you are _he thought again. But he couldn't help himself; he leaned forward to place his arms at a better angle and kept them around her neck, sliding both hands up to her head tangling her soft hair between his calloused fingers. Pepper hummed in delight and his heart exploded in pure happiness.

The avid heat in his mouth and the tenderness of her touch over his neck made the torrent of feelings inside him hard to hold back. He was shaking. Those wonderful feelings of acceptance, to feel valued and appreciated the joyous feeling of loving and being loved in return... He never knew how hungry for true affection he was until Pepper and himself decided to free themselves to prove what they meant for each other with physical contact as well as words.

The last two weeks with Pepper had flown by. And the freedom to caress or kiss or hug her or touch her whenever he wanted, without any restrictions, without having to hold back, as he did for so long, was completely intoxicating.

Just like this kiss. Tony deepened it a little and Pepper's tongue caressed his in a perfect sensual dance for a few seconds more until finally they both needed to get apart, dying for air to fill their lungs. She moved a few millimeters away from him. He inhaled a deep breath and then pressed a soft and chaste brush of his lips on hers.

Tony also required air to not drown into his own death _but what a sweet way to go it would be_ he thought still giddy, and then obnoxiously tried to recapture Pepper's lips in his mouth before she could react. But she was faster than him and pulled away a little, laughing against his chin and tickling herself against his goatee. Tony opened his big brown eyes, sparkling happily as he looked at her, smirking knowingly.

She hit him in the chest with her right hand, a gentle and loving blow through his shirt.

"Hold on, Tiger! Give me a break. I need some water. I'm thirsty," Pepper smiled playfully at him.

_That mischievous smile again_ Tony thought, this woman was driving him nuts and he was loving every fucking second of it. Pepper got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Tony followed her quickly. She opened the fridge and poured some fresh water in a glass.

"But Pep, come on... It's kissing time..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "My favorite time of the day. And I don't want interruptions. Of any kind. You already know that…"

"Oh believe me, I know," She joked. "Though all hours of the day are kissing time for you, Tony. We seem like two horny teenagers... When you come to the office I barely manage to get any work done, at home we're like…" She stopped and gestured to them. "Like this… And thank God I made it very clear to you and you know very well that you are specifically not allowed public displays of affection…"

"Yeah, yeah… I want to change that," He interrupted her.

"Not YET," She retorted immediately. "I don't want a media storm about our private activities. We agreed to wait, we need to be sure of our…"

"I'm sure," He stated firmly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. In fact I could kiss you all day long, Potts. I want to," His tone was suddenly serious and solemn.

Pepper blinked, looking at him stunned. Still staring at him blankly. Her hand halfway to reaching the glass of water waiting on the table, static in the air. Tony could be so intense. She was barely breathing. So many things running through her head. She wanted to believe him. To believe he was feeling the same kind of love she was feeling for him.

"You… You'll get bored," She finally managed to say. "All day? And ONLY kissing me?" she emphasized the word ONLY in a patronizing tone and looked away, incapable of sustaining his awe-filled gaze.

He walked closely in her direction and circled her tiny waist with his strong arms, pulling her closer against his chest. He kissed her neck softly, tickling her with his goatee.

"What you are implying can be arranged into something more whenever we want or feel like it," He whispered into her ear and then smiled wickedly at her. "The things I want to do to you… But no. I would never get tired of ONLY kissing you either, Pepper Potts," He said tenderly lifting her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I have always wanted to kiss you. And I plan to keep doing it," He stated again. "And why the hell did it take us so long to start with the kissing and hugging thing, uh?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair nervously, the other resting firmly over Pepper's hip. Although he was so cryptic in the way he talked about his feelings, Pepper knew exactly what he meant. She stroked his chin encouragingly.

"Oh, Tony… Would it be because you keep acting like an embarrassing idiot and an egotistical jerk for years?" She sweetly scolded him.

"I…" He hesitated but finally gave in. "Yes I was… That… Okay. But we must have started this" He pointed between them, their bodies intertwined naturally, as if it had always been their natural state "Long before. Years ago… I…"

"We are fine now. It went well. Perfect timing, Mr. Stark."

"You're right," He finally admitted reluctantly. "As always."

"Now we're both where we want to be… On the very same page. Convenient."

_Pepper Potts, always the voice of reason_, Tony thought.

"I know, I... Pep... I know..." He sighed deeply before going on "It's just I'm trying to recover all that lost time here…" He smiled broadly at her.

"That's what drives you to take my breath away with so much kissing?" She fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," He teased back.

"Oh I love it" She admitted without hesitation. "But, doesn't it seem convenient if we stop from time to time in order to keep breathing?" She was smiling broadly now, seeming to fill the room with pure light.

Tony lowered his eyes before answering. Then he looked into her blue ones again, challenging her with his gaze.

"It's just… I wanted to kiss you. For so long. You have no idea. I've always wanted to… Like since… Always. Even before of Iron Man and all that… You were different, Pep. Something more. I knew that would change us forever. But still… Resisting the temptation was very difficult for me... I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you... Until I was unable to control myself... I'm never regretting kissing you on that roof. I thought it was my last chance, you know?"

Pepper nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"You were going to give up _Stark Industries_ for good, getting out of my life. Maybe gone forever. I thought I could never kiss you if I didn't seize the moment and I knew… I knew so deep in my heart that I didn't want to die without knowing what it felt like."

Pepper was teary-eyed with unbearable emotion when he ended his heartfelt confession and answered in a barely heard whisper.

"I was feeling something similar too. Tony is just... That sometimes you overwhelm me with your intensity." She slid her hand over his cheek, caressing him gently there. "But I'm glad that you decided to kiss me, because thanks to that impulse we are here now. Together."

He smiled gratefully, proud to ensure understanding. She was everything to him. She understood him like no-one else ever would.

"Then you know how much I need you. And why I always need more of you…"

"Yeah! I have a slight idea, because I feel the very same way, honey…"

The sweet pet name slipped from her lips so gracefully and naturally that they both were there staring at each other like two fools. Amazed.

"Run that by me again?" Asked Tony playfully.

Pepper smiled at him.

"Ha ha… Okay, HONEY... You are such a child, sometimes."

He beamed at her.

"You need to use that pet name more often."

She smiled broadly at him too. A little surprised.

"You like it?"

"Yep"

"Hope you come with an interesting pet name for me too, then…"

"Oh I WILL, Miss Potts."

"Sure, Mr. Stark…" She winked and smiled teasingly at him.

"You are so addictive, Pep," He said with an urgent need to passionately kiss the smile from her lips. He lowered his head slightly in order to kiss her on the cheek, laughing against her ear. "I can't help myself. I just want to hug you, kiss you, caress you… This never ever happened to me before. It's slightly terrifying and extremely exciting at the same time, babe."

"I don't know if I feel flattered or offended," She smiled tenderly at him.

"Flattered, flattered is better," He replied.

"Tony I think it's completely natural. We've been barely two weeks together and all of this is very new and so exciting. We've been through a lot of changes and well…" She tried to reassure him and herself at the same time.

Suddenly, the engineer stiffened. He was tense again.

"I'm so glad that it's you, Pep. The one who makes me feeI like this… I hope you know that…"

Pepper looked at him seriously.

"Of course I know. You idiot. I'm happy because it's you too. If I have to risk myself in this relationship at least it will be worthy and we will make this work. You will have to do your part in this too," He was about to protest but she keep going before he could interrupt her "But I believe in you."

He exhaled deeply, basking in relief.

They seemed to be on the same page here. Feeling the very same for the other. But it was too soon to express those kinds of deep feelings out loud. Even if they were already there. Shouting it from the rooftops would make it real and permanent. Pepper wasn't sure if they were prepared for hearing the three words. Tony didn't even know how to make those intense feelings he was feeling into words.

"It will work, Pep," He assured her. "I can be very determined when I truly want something. You know it's true. You already have me completely trapped in your net," He cheerfully joked.

The redhead shook her head at his quip. This was Tony: all deep and intense one second, all jokes and banter the next. This was his way of dealing with feelings and important things. She finally brought the glass of water to her mouth and drank all its contents at once. It was good, so refreshing. She placed the glass on the counter once she was finished, and then let herself curl into his arms, her head lightly resting against her boyfriend's shoulder.

_Her boyfriend._ Thinking about Tony like that, about being his partner in life in all senses, was kind of warm, truly familiar and weird at the same time. A feeling she found extremely pleasant.

"Ah Potts… Were where we?" He funnily asked as he attacked her mouth again, basking in the knowledge that she felt the same way he did.

They kept kissing each other standing in the middle of the kitchen, unaware of their surroundings and the world, while a soft and tender thought nestled in both their heads, clear and definite:

_**I love you**_

* * *

**Well, this one shot was born as an idea that was running trough my head about what would the first days of relationship for Tony and Pepper be like. How will they adjust to the fact of being togheter on a more physical and emotional level. And how they wouldn't stop kissing once they've started. This kept running in my head until I found some spare time to put it in words. Then the idea of writting it in English started to feel appealing in order for my fellow friends at _Pepperony Network_ on Tumbrl could enjoy it. That's why it took me forever to finish it.**

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
